Kecemburuan Maut
by Athena Minev
Summary: Kebenarannya, mereka tidak sedarah. Tapi semua orang, termasuk mereka berpikir sebaliknya. Demi adiknya, dia rela melakukan apapun. Tapi keputusannya ternyata dianggap salah. Ujungnya hanya sebuah tragedi, kematian. Dark. DLDR! Warning inside. RnR?


_**DILARANG COPAS (COPY-PASTE) ISI FANFIC INI, APALAGI DI PLAGIAT!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kecemburuan Maut_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Kecemburuan Maut © Athena Minev_

_SasuSaku_

_Genre. Tragedy, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Crime_

_**WARNING**__**!**_

_**AU, OOC, Typos, Adult Fic, Mature Content, Explicit, Rape, Incest (Maybe), Necrophilia, NC-21, One Long Shot, etc.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**NOT FOR CHILDREN!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS FANFIC… PLEASE, DON'T READ AND GET OUT!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam semakin larut, tapi gadis berambut merah muda sepunggung itu tak kunjung tidur. Gadis berbalut piyama merah muda bermotif buah _cherry_ itu bernama Sakura Uchiha. Dia adalah anak angkat keluarga Uchiha yang telah meninggal dua tahun lalu akibat kecelakaan lalu lintas. Ayah angkat―Fugaku Uchiha, ibu angkat―Mikoto Uchiha, dan kakak angkatnya―Itachi Uchiha, tewas seketika dalam kecelakaan itu. Semenjak hari itu, dia hanya tinggal berdua dengan adik angkatnya, Sasuke Uchiha. Mereka tinggal berdua di sebuah apartemen sederhana yang ada di distrik kota _Nakano_, _Prefektur_ _Tokyo_. Rumah lama mereka telah Sakura jual demi menambah uang simpanan mereka.

Saat ini Sakura tengah kuliah di Universitas _Tokyo_ di fakultas ekonomi. Adiknya Sasuke Uchiha masih kelas 3 SMA, dia sekolah di _Tokyo High School_. Adiknya sangat tampan dan wajar jika adiknya menjadi idola para gadis, dia juga jenius dan berbakat, sayangnya Sakura tidak tahu kalau adiknya itu seorang berandalan. Pemuda itu sangat pintar menyembunyikan fakta itu. Keduanya sama-sama tidak tahu kalau mereka bukanlah saudara kandung, yang tahu mengenai hal itu adalah mendiang kedua orang tua mereka dan Itachi. Sakura diadopsi saat dia berusia 7 bulan, satu tahun setelahnya, Mikoto mengandung Sasuke. Rahasia itu terbawa mati oleh pasangan Uchiha dan Itachi.

Sasuke begitu bergantung pada Sakura setelah mereka hanya tinggal berdua. Sakura yang mengurus semua keperluan Sasuke juga semua pekerjaan rumah. Sakura sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan atau lelah, dengan perasaan senang hati dia melakukannya. Dia sangat menyayangi adiknya, begitupun sebaliknya. Bahkan sejak masih kecil, Sasuke begitu lengket pada Sakura. Ada satu hal lagi yang tidak Sakura ketahui, adiknya mencintai dia selayaknya pria dan wanita dan lagi-lagi Sasuke berhasil menutupinya dengan sangat sempurna.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura terduduk di ranjang _single_-nya. Kedua iris _emerald_-nya berkali-kali melirik jam weker di meja nakas samping kanan ranjangnya dengan tatapan cemas, khawatir, dan gelisah. Tubuhnya pun sudah berkali-kali bergerak gusar. Dia tidak bisa tidur meski jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.30 malam, hal ini karena adik satu-satunya tidak kunjung pulang. Berkali-kali dia mencoba menghubungi adiknya, tapi yang dia dapatkan hanyalah kotak suara, pesan singkat yang dia kirimpun tak dibalas satupun. Sakura kembali menghela nafas dan melirik jam weker entah untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau dimana, Sasuke-_kun_?" gumam Sakura dengan nada khawatir. Ini adalah kali pertama Sasuke melanggar jam malam. Tubuh Sakura tersentak saat dia mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Sakura berdiri dan buru-buru melangkah keluar. Saat dia akan memegang kenop pintu kamarnya, entah kenapa perasaan ragu tiba-tiba saja muncul dalam hatinya. Dia menarik dan membuang nafas, lalu membuka pintu kamarnya. Baru satu langkah keluar, kedua matanya disuguhi pemandangan adiknya yang berjalan sempoyongan. Kening Sakura berkerut dalam. Dia menatap cemas, lega dan bingung pada adiknya yang semakin dekat dengannya. Sasuke tersenyum aneh saat melihat kakak perempuannya. Wajah pemuda itu tampak memerah dengan tatapan mata sayu.

"_Onee-chan~_" kedua alis Sakura mengernyit tajam.

"Sasuke-_kun_, darimana saja kau? Kenapa baru pulang? Kau tahu ini jam berapa?" ucap Sakura memberondong pertanyaan.

"Hn. Bukan urusanmu, _Onee-chan,_" balas Sasuke cuek. Sasuke melangkah gontai menuju kamarnya yang ada di depan kamar Sakura. Apartemen yang mereka tempati memang memiliki dua kamar tidur. Gadis itu mulai merasa kesal saat Sasuke bertingkah mengacuhkannya. _Tidak tahukah dia bahwa Sakura sangat mencemaskannya?_

"SASUKE UCHIHA! Jangan berani-beraninya kau masuk ke kamarmu sebelum kau menjawab semua pertanyaanku!" seru Sakura penuh penekanan dan menahan emosi. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu kamarnya. Sasuke menggeram pelan.

"CEREWET!" tubuh Sakura terjengit kaget saat Sasuke balas membentaknya.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?" kedua _emerald_ Sakura menatap tak percaya dan sakit dari balik punggung adiknya, pasalnya baru kali ini Sasuke berani membentaknya sekeras itu.

"Aku pergi kemana, pulang jam berapa, itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu, Sakura!" seru Sasuke tak bergeming di tempatnya.

"Panggil aku dengan benar, Sasuke-_kun_! Aku kakakmu, ingat itu!"

"Sayangnya aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai kakakku!" ucap Sasuke dingin sambil menyeringai. Sakura kian bertambah emosi saat mendengar kalimat Sasuke barusan.

"Apa maksudmu?!" desis Sakura tajam.

"…" Sakura menggertakkan giginya dengan tangan terkepal saat tak mendapat satu katapun terucap dari bibir Sasuke.

'_Sudah cukup!'_ Sakura maju mendekati Sasuke.

"SASUKE UCHIHA!" teriak Sakura sambil membalik tubuh Sasuke dengan paksa agar mau menatapnya. Sasuke pasrah. Keduanya saling berhadapan dan menatap satu sama lain. Meski Sakura adalah kakaknya Sasuke, tinggi gadis itu hanya sebahu Sasuke. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura melangkah mundur sambil menutup hidungnya dan melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya pada bahu Sasuke.

"Kau―"

"Aku kenapa, _Onee-chan_?" potong Sasuke dengan nada sinis.

"Kenapa kau bisa bau rokok, alkohol dan… parfum perempuan? Sebenarnya kau ini darimana dan apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke-_kun_?!" Sasuke menyeringai sambil mendengus. Dia menatap kakaknya tepat di mata dengan sorot mata aneh. Sakura menyipitkan kedua matanya, menatap tajam Sasuke, meminta jawaban.

"Kau mau tahu kenapa aku baru pulang jam sekarang, Sakura-_oneechan_?" tanya Sasuke sembari menyandarkan tubuh tegapnya pada dinding di samping kanan pintu kamarnya.

"Katakan!" Sakura menuntut.

"Aku dari kondominium Naruto."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana sampai jam segini?" tanya Sakura menginterogasi. Sakura kenal Naruto, dia sudah beberapa kali bertemu dan bercakap dengan sahabat karib adiknya itu. Sakura juga mengenal beberapa teman―lelaki―Sasuke lainnya.

"Berpesta," jawab Sasuke dengan nada ambigu.

"Pesta apa?"

"Sakura-_oneechan_, kau ini pura-pura bodoh atau benar-benar bodoh, hn?"

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Bermain _**game, **_merokok, minum-minum, _**drugs**_, _**menari**_ dan juga―seks," jawab Sasuke santai. Dia tampak senang melihat ekspresi kakaknya. Sakura melotot tak percaya saat mendengar kalimat Sasuke barusan, terutama satu kata terakhir.

"Katakan padaku kalau kau berbohong, Sasuke-_kun_!" seru Sakura dengan nada penuh harap.

"Untuk apa aku harus berbohong padamu? Kau sendiri sudah mencium bau di tubuhku, kan?" Emosi Sakura siap meledak saat ini juga melihat dan mengetahui tingkah laku adik kesayangannya itu.

"SASUKE-_KUN_!" teriak Sakura sembari melayangkan tangan kanannya ke arah pipi kiri Sasuke.

_GREP_

Sasuke menangkap tangan Sakura yang akan menamparnya. Sakura menggerak-gerakkan tangan kanannya yang dicekal Sasuke ke segala arah.

"Lepaskan! Sasuke-_kun_!" perintah Sakura. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menuruti perintah Sakura, dia malah semakin kuat mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Aku muak padamu, Sakura!" ucap Sasuke dingin, pun dengan sorot matanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke-_kun_? Lepaskan aku!"

"Aku juga muak pada diriku sendiri. Pada perasaan bodoh ini!" raung Sasuke. Sakura seketika menghentikan rontaannya.

"Perasaan… bodoh?" Sakura membeo tidak mengerti. Sorot mata Sasuke yang terarah pada Sakura, membuat gadis itu risih.

"Ke-Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Kita sudah bersama sejak kecil. Selalu bersama. Tapi… kenapa kau tidak pernah menyadarinya, Sakura?" lirih Sasuke. Untuk beberapa saat, sorot mata Sasuke tampak terluka, tapi setelahnya kembali menyorot seperti biasa.

"Sasu―"

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu selayaknya pria dan wanita, bukan adik-kakak," aku pemuda itu. Kedua mata Sakura melebar sempurna, tubuhnya terasa begitu kaku mendengar pernyataan Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Tapi kau tak pernah menyadarinya. Selalu menganggapku adikmu, tidak lebih!"

"Sasu―"

"Dan bodohnya… aku tidak pernah bisa berhenti mencintaimu. Perasaan ini justru semakin kuat. Itulah yang membuatku muak padamu… pada diriku… pada perasaan bodoh ini!"

"Sasu―MMMHHH!" Sasuke dengan sangat cepat menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya, membungkam bibir Sakura dengan bibirnya, mencium gadis itu penuh emosi dan hasrat tertahan. Beragam aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke membuat Sakura sedikit mual dan susah bernafas. Dia paling benci dengan aroma rokok dan alkohol, apalagi dengan tambahan aroma parfum perempuan yang sangat menyengat. Sakura berusaha memberontak tapi semakin dia memberontak, semakin kuat Sasuke memeluknya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"MMHHHH!" ciuman Sasuke begitu menggebu-gebu. Pemuda itu menjilat, mengulum, melumat, menghisap sampai mengigit bibir kakaknya secara bergantian, lidah Sasuke bahkan sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam mulut Sakura dan membelit lidah Sakura untuk saling beradu lidah. Kedua tangan Sasuke yang sebelumnya memeluk pinggang ramping Sakura kini berpindah mencengkeram kedua lengan atas Sakura. Sasuke mendorong Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar gadis itu dalam kondisi berciuman.

_BRUGH_

Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mereka dan mendorong Sakura dengan keras ke atas kasur.

"AKH!" pekik Sakura kaget dan sedikit rasa sakit di punggungnya. Sakura menatap tak percaya, kecewa, sedih, dan juga sakit pada Sasuke. Kedua mata Sakura membulat takut saat Sasuke melepaskan satu per satu seragam sekolah yang masih melekat di tubuh pemuda itu. Gadis itu hanya bisa terpaku saat Sasuke sudah bertelanjang dada. Kepala Sakura menggeleng-geleng takut saat Sasuke bergerak melepaskan celananya―semuanya, hingga benar-benar polos. Tak ada sorot kagum dari kedua mata Sakura saat melihat tubuh sempurna Sasuke, hanya sorot mata ketakutan.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_…" dengan sisa kesadarannya, Sakura berusaha bangkit untuk melarikan diri, namun Sasuke berhasil mencekal tangan Sakura dan membanting tubuhnya kembali ke kasur. Gadis kembali itu memekik. Sasuke yang tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan langsung menindih Sakura dan mereka kembali berciuman. Sakura berontak dan meronta, tapi sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil. Gadis itu kian meronta liar saat Sasuke mulai melucuti satu per satu kain di tubuhnya. Sakura mulai menangis saat tubuhnya sudah telanjang bulat.

Sasuke meremas keras dada Sakura, meninggalkan rasa sakit dan ngilu. Pemuda itu bahkan tak perduli dengan air mata kakaknya yang telah mengalir. Ciuman kasar dan penuh nafsu di bibir, remasan kuat di payudaranya secara bergantian dan gerakan jemari Sasuke di dalam lorong vagina Sakura, membuat jiwa dan hati gadis itu sakit bukan main. Isakan demi isakan Sakura lontarkan, tapi tangisan gadis itu malah semakin membuat Sasuke berlaku kasar pada dirinya. Sasuke bahkan tak segan-segan menampar pipi Sakura saat gadis itu kembali berontak atau mengeluarkan penolakan. Sekalipun Sasuke sudah berhasil membuatnya klimaks untuk pertama kalinya, hal itu justru menambah sakit hatinya dan dia sama sekali tidak menikmatinya. Tubuh Sakura begitu bertolak belakang dengan apa yang diinginkan hati juga otaknya.

Sasuke yang sudah tidak sanggup menahan libidonya, mempersiapkan penisnya yang sudah berdiri tegang untuk memasuki vagina Sakura. Gadis itu memohon dan mengisak agar Sasuke menghentikan semua ini. Tapi pemuda itu lagi-lagi mengacuhkan Sakura.

"KYAAAAAAA…!" Sakura menjerit pilu ketika Sasuke berhasil memasuki dirinya dan merobek selaput daranya dalam sekali hentakan masuk. Sakura kian menangis keras dan pilu saat tahu dia telah diperawani oleh adiknya sendiri.

_PLAK_

Sasuke kembali menampar Sakura, memerintah wanita itu untuk berhenti menangis dan mengancam Sakura jika kakak perempuan itu tetap saja membantah.

Sasuke mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya liar. Begitu dalam, cepat, dan keras saat penis besarnya menyodok vagina Sakura. Tubuh wanita itu benar-benar kaku, dia tak bersuara, menggigit keras bibirnya yang bengkak hingga berdarah dan air matanya pun tak henti-henti keluar. Sakit luar biasa dia rasakan di tubuh, jiwa juga hatinya. Sasuke memperkosa Sakura selayaknya binatang dan pemuda itu tak perduli.

Berbeda dengan Sakura, pemuda itu terus-terusan memacu dirinya di dalam tubuh Sakura dan mendesah penuh kenikmatan hingga dia menembakkan semua spermanya di dalam rahim Sakura. Wanita itu memejamkan kedua matanya kuat-kuat saat merasakan rahimnya telah diisi sperma Sasuke, dan lagi-lagi dia menangis tersedu-sedu.

Sasuke menyapukan tangannya di kedua pipi Sakura yang tampak memar untuk menghapus air mata Sakura, tapi itu tak berhasil. Pemuda itu lalu mengecup kening Sakura cukup lama. Setelahnya, Sasuke melepaskan penisnya dari dalam vagina Sakura. Sasuke bangkit dan memunguti seragamnya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke keluar begitu saja dari kamar Sakura dan tak lupa menutup pintunya.

Kurang lebih 5 menit setelah Sasuke pergi, Sakura membuka kedua matanya. Sakura yang tersedu-sedu perlahan mengambil selimut dan menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Tak henti-hentinya dia menangis hingga kelelahan dan jatuh tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke jatuh terduduk di lantai kamarnya. Dia dengan jelas mendengar tangisan pilu kakaknya. Sekalipun dia telah mendapatkan kakaknya meski dengan cara yang salah, dia tidak perduli. Tapi tetap saja. Hatinya terasa sakit. Tanpa terasa, pemuda itu pun ikut mengeluarkan air mata. Dia menangis dalam diam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke mendapati dirinya seorang diri di apartemen sederhana mereka. Kakaknya sudah tak ada saat dia bangun, tapi sarapan sudah tersedia dan apartemen sudah rapi dan bersih. Sasuke tahu betul kalau kakaknya menghindarinya, tapi meski begitu Sakura tetap memperhatikannya. Hati Sasuke melambung tapi juga terasa sakit di saat yang bersamaan.

Hal itu sudah berlangsung sampai satu minggu lamanya. Sakura terus-menerus menghindari Sasuke dan tak mau bicara sepatah katapun meski mereka masih tinggal satu atap. Sasuke pun tetap diam dan bersikap seperti yang diinginkan oleh Sakura. Mereka juga tetap menjalankan aktivitas rutin mereka dalam keadaan tak mengenakan. Hubungan mereka renggang dan dingin. Tak ada yang mau memulai untuk mengakhiri. _Entah sampai kapan hal itu akan berlangsung…?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari senin. Jadwal kuliah Sakura hanya sampai jam makan siang. Setelah mengisi perut di salah satu _café _di dekat kampusnya. Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi ke bank. Keluar dari dalam bank, air muka Sakura benar-benar tidak enak dipandang. Dia menghela nafas berat dan panjang. Beban bertambah satu di pundaknya. Uang peninggalan kedua orang tuanya semakin menipis, itulah penyebabnya. Wajar saja, mereka bukan berasal dari keluarga berduit banyak. Cepat atau lambat uang simpanan mereka pasti akan habis juga.

Sakura berjalan linglung dan memutuskan berhenti―beristirahat―di sebuah taman. Dia duduk di bangku taman, memikirkan solusi apa yang tepat untuk mengatasi krisis keuangan yang sedang terjadi di keluarganya. Seperti yang sudah aku katakan, Sakura-lah yang mengurus segala hal, termasuk masalah keuangan. Dan kalau dia tidak segera mencari solusi, bisa-bisa dia dan adiknya tinggal dijalanan. Hidup di _Tokyo_ itu sangat susah dan mahal. Dia harus membiayai kuliahnya―meski dia lewat jalur beasiswa―ada beberapa hal yang membutuhkan uang, dia juga harus membiayai sekolah adiknya bahkan adiknya sebentar lagi akan lulus dan kuliah, uang belanja kebutuhan sehari-hari, juga uang sewa apartemen.

Sakura menghela nafas berat sekali lagi. Sakura sudah menemukan solusinya―bekerja. Tapi bekerja apa? Mencari pekerjaan di _Tokyo_ itu sama susahnya, apalagi dengan gaji besar dengan dirinya yang masih kuliah.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumam Sakura frustasi. Dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk memberitahu adiknya. Sekalipun Sasuke sudah memperkosanya, dia tidak mau membebani Sasuke. Dia sudah berjanji di depan makam kedua orang tua dan kakak mereka untuk menjaga Sasuke dan bertanggungjawab atas semuanya. Mengingat soal makam keluarga, di pagi hari setelah malam _**itu**_, Sakura mengunjungi makam keluarganya dan meminta maaf atas apa yang telah Sasuke dan dia lakukan di malam _**itu**_.

Sakura berdiri dengan semangat baru. Dia tidak boleh mudah menyerah. Ya! Ini demi hidup mereka, terutama demi masa depan Sasuke. Sakura berjalan dengan semangat menggebu. Hari ini juga, dia akan mencari pekerjaan sampai dapat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura mendesah frustasi. Wanita itu tengah berada di taman kota sambil meminum minuman kaleng yang dia beli di _vending machine_. Sudah belasan tempat dia datangi, tapi semuanya tidak menerima lowongan pekerjaan, sekalinya ada lowongan pekerjaan, Sakura langsung ditolak. Dan sekarang dia benar-benar bingung, tidak harus berbuat apa. Sakura tampak melamun hingga tak menyadari seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek berjalan mendekatinya.

"Permisi, apa aku boleh duduk di sampingmu, Nona?" tanya wanita berpakaian ala sekretaris seksi itu. Sakura masih saja melamun. Wanita itu―Shizune, mengernyit kecil.

"Nona?" Shizune menggoyangkan kecil bahu Sakura.

"Ah, ya?" Sakura terlonjak kaget dan menatap _onyx_ Shizune.

"Apa aku boleh duduk disini?"

"Tentu saja. Silahkan," balas Sakura ramah.

"Terima kasih," Shizune pun duduk di samping kanan Sakura yang kembali melamun.

"Kuperhatikan sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah. Apa aku benar?" celetuk Shizune. Sakura melirik kecil Shizune melalui ekor matanya.

"Begitulah."

"Mungkin aku bisa membantumu."

Sakura kini mulai tertarik dengan Shizune. "Apa maksud Anda?"

"Aku tahu ini terdengar aneh. Apalagi kita baru saja bertemu dan aku langsung memberimu sebuah bantuan."

"Langsung saja pada intinya, Nona―"

"Shizune. Panggil aku Shizune," potong Shizune memperkenalkan diri.

"Sakura. Sakura Uchiha. Kau bisa memanggilku Sakura, Shizune-_san_."

"Baiklah, Sakura-_san_. Seperti yang aku katakan tadi… aku bisa membantumu jika kau benar-benar dalam masalah."

"Apakah ada harga yang harus aku bayar?" Sakura bertanya curiga. _Hell, tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini._

"Oh, tentu tidak. Justru kaulah yang akan dibayar."

"Maksdumu… kau ingin memperkerjakan aku?"

"Tepat!"

"Pekerjaan apa?"

"Model," jawab Shizune singkat.

"Model?" Sakura membeo.

"Ya, model."

"Kurasa kau salah orang. Aku tidak memiliki persyaratan untuk menjadi seorang model," tolak Sakura.

"Kau punya. Hanya saja kau tidak menyadarinya. Dan aku menghampirimu karena kurasa kau cocok untuk menjadi model baru kami," Sakura menatap Shizune dengan sorot menyelidik, sedangkan Shizune sendiri tampak tenang dan santai.

"Sebenarnya… model seperti apa yang kau maksud, Shizune-_san_?"

"Baiklah. Aku akan jujur padamu. Model yang aku maksud adalah model majalah dewasa," kata Shizune dengan santai. Sakura sontak menoleh ke Shizune dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kami sedang mencari wajah baru," tambah Shizune.

"Aku―"

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Aku ingin kau menerima tawaran ini dengan suka rela," potong Shizune cepat.

"…"

"Ini. Aku berikan kartu namaku. Jika kau mau menerima penawaranku. Hubungi aku. Aku akan menunggu keputusanmu sampai 3 hari ke depan," Shizune menyerahkan kartu namanya dan diterima baik oleh Sakura. Wanita muda itu terpaku pada kartu nama Shizune. Shizune berdiri.

"Pikirkan baik-baik tawaranku ini, Sakura-_san_. Sampai jumpa," Shizune meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terpaku. Sakura kembali menghela nafas. Merasa tak ada lagi hal berguna yang bisa dia lakukan, Sakura memutuskan untuk pulang saja, lagipula hari sudah sore―menjelang malam―dan dia harus menyiapkan makan malam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua hari telah berlalu semenjak pertemuan Sakura dan Shizune. Sakura terus memikirkan tawaran Shizune. Dan selama itu pula tak ada perkembangan sedikitpun di antara renggangnya hubungan kakak-beradik Uchiha.

Sakura tengah berada di taman kampus, duduk seorang diri di salah satu bangku. Dia menatap kartu nama Shizune dan ponselnya secara bergantian. Sakura meremas ponselnya. Detik berikutnya, jari-jari lentiknya berkutat dengan _iPhone_ miliknya.

"_Moshi_-_moshi_, Shizune-_san_―"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu telah berlalu semenjak dia menghubungi Shizune. Dan sekarang, dia sudah menjadi model tetap salah satu majalah dewasa di _Jepang_, dan seperti yang dijanjikan Shizune saat mereka bertemu untuk kedua kalinya―membahas kontrak dan sebagainya, dia memperoleh gaji yang lumayan besar, meski dia masih baru.

Sakura awalnya sempat kaku, canggung dan malu dalam mengenakan pakaian dan berpose seksi sampai nyaris telanjang, dia bahkan berkali-kali mendapat teguran. Tapi setelah mengingat masalah keuangan yang sedang dia hadapi dan ucapan Shizune, dia berusaha untuk sealami mungkin dan dia berhasil menyenangkan semua pihak. Sakura sama sekali tidak memberitahu Sasuke mengenai pekerjaan sampingannya. Mereka masih dalam kondisi canggung dan saling mendiamkan.

Banyak pria yang jatuh hati dengan pesona tersembunyi yang dimiliki Sakura, termasuk sang fotografer dan bahkan direktur. Semenjak menjadi model, Sakura dekat dengan banyak pria, terutama rekan modelnya, dia tak hanya menjadi model tunggal, tapi juga berpose bersama model lain, baik wanita atau pria. Tak sedikit model wanita yang iri pada Sakura, tapi mereka tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sakura pun mulai menjadi anak emas perusahaan.

Semenjak menjadi model majalah dewasa, Sakura selalu pulang malam. Karena pemotretan diadakan setelah dia pulang kuliah, mengikuti jam kuliah Sakura. Dan hal itu tentu saja menimbulkan kecurigaan dalam diri Sasuke. Tapi karena gengsinya yang setinggi langit, Sasuke menyimpan seorang diri kecurigaan dan kecemasannya. Sasuke selalu mengawasi kepulangan Sakura dari balik tirai jendela apartemen mereka, dia sudah hapal jam-jam pulang Sakura seminggu belakangan ini. Sasuke baru akan pergi ke kamarnya jika Sakura sudah tak terlihat lagi dari pandangannya. Dan semenjak itu pula, Sakura tak lagi menyiapkan makan malam, tapi selalu saja ada bungkusan makanan di atas meja makan sebelum Sasuke pulang sekolah. Sakura kian terkenal dari hari ke hari, tapi entah bagaimana bisa, Sasuke belum mengetahuinya juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesi pemotretan baru saja berakhir. Saat ini Sakura sendirian berada di ruang ganti. Saat Sakura berada di bilik ganti pakaian, seorang pria memasuki ruang ganti dan mengunci pintunya dengan sangat pelan. Pria itu berdiri di depan cermin rias. Keluar dari dalam bilik, Sakura terlonjak kaget saat mendapati direktur agensi majalah dewasa tempat dia bekerja berada di satu ruangan dengannya.

"Ka-Kabuto-_sama_? Apa yang Anda lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura heran. Perasaan Sakura tiba-tiba saja tak enak saat melihat sorot mata Kabuto padanya, seperti tatapan seekor binatang buas yang akan menerkam mangsanya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi model kesayanganku, mengetahui keadaannya. Apa aku bertindak salah, Sakura-_chan_?" Kabuto menyeringai mesum mengamati lekuk tubuh Sakura dari atas sampai bawah. Sakura berubah gugup dan takut, saat kedua bola mata Kabuto mengamati tubuhnya seperti akan menelanjanginya saja.

"Ti-Tidak," Sakura merasa risih.

"Sakura-_chan_, mendekatlah," perintah Kabuto. Sakura tak bergeming di tempatnya. Dia curiga dengan tingkah laku bosnya itu.

"Kabuto-_sama_―Kyaaaaaaa…!" Sakura memekik kaget saat Kabuto menarik salah satu tangannya dan mendudukkannya di atas meja rias, beberapa peralatan rias terjatuh dari atas meja.

"Ka-Kabuto-_sama_―MMMHHHH…!" Kabuto mencium Sakura dengan penuh nafsu, tak hanya itu saja, pria itu juga meremas-remas kedua payudara Sakura secara bersamaan. Sakura berontak, tapi tak ada hasil. Kabuto berhasil mengunci setiap ruang geraknya.

Waktu terus berjalan. Dan Kabuto terus melancarkan tindakan tak senonoh pada Sakura. Dan pada akhirnya, wanita itu meraung-raung saat Kabuto memacu penisnya di dalam lorong vagina Sakura. Model baru itu kini sedang diperkosa oleh bosnya sendiri di dalam ruang ganti dimana tak ada satupun bisa mendengar jeritan pilunya. Meski singkat, tapi kegiatan itu begitu berkesan di dalam diri Kabuto. Kabuto menyeringai puas melihat pemandangan menyedihkan salah satu modelnya.

"Kau luar biasa, Sakura-_chan_. Kenapa kau tidak menjadi model _JAV_ saja, hmm? Aku yakin kau akan laku keras dipasaran."

"…" Sakura menunduk dengan tangan terkepal dan menggigit kuat bibirnya. Dia menangis dalam diam dan mencoba menahan emosi. Kalau bukan karena pekerjaan dan uang, Sakura pasti sudah melaporkan Kabuto ke polisi atas tindak pemerkosaan. _**Hal**_yang tidak bisa dia lakukan pada adiknya.

"Ah. Sebagai bayarannya. Aku akan kirimkan uang lebih ke rekeningmu. Dan kau tenang saja… akan aku pastikan karirmu berjalan mulus," tawa Kabuto membahana di dalam ruang rias. Sakura kian mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Selepas itu, Kabuto pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura membenahi pakaiannya yang berantakan dengan kedua tangan yang gemetar dan terus mengalirkan air mata. Dia berdiri dengan kepayahan dan menatap pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin. Menyedihkan.

Dia berusaha menenangkan diri dan menutupi wajahnya dengan _make_ _up_. Setelah dirasa sempurna, meski tidak dengan hatinya, dia melangkah keluar.

'_Kalau seperti ini… apa bedanya aku dengan pelacur? Maafkan aku_… _ayah, ibu_, _Itachi-nii_… _Sasuke-kun,' _batin Sakura miris memeluk dirinya sendiri sambil berjalan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berjalan keluar gedung dengan kepala menunduk. Sebuah mobil _Audi_ terparkir di depan gedung dengan seorang pria yang bersandar pada pintu mobil yang tertutup. Pria itu adalah Kakashi Hatake, sang fotografer yang tertarik pada Sakura.

"Sakura-_san_?" panggil Kakashi. Sakura tersentak saat ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Kakashi-_san_?"

"Kenapa baru keluar?" tanya Kakashi. Sakura berhenti melangkah, kini dia sudah berhadapan dengan Kakashi, masih terpisah jarak.

"Aku… ada sedikit urusan," jawab Sakura sendu, dia sama sekali tidak menatap Kakashi.

"_Sōka_."

"Kakashi-_san_ sendiri… kenapa belum pulang?" tanya balik Sakura, berbasa-basi.

"Aku menunggumu," jawab Kakashi spontan.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin mengantarmu pulang," jelasnya.

"Kakashi-_san_?"

"Tenang saja. Aku benar-benar ingin mengantarmu pulang. Tidak lebih," ucap Kakashi berusaha meyakinkan.

"Ti-Tidak perlu. Kurasa itu akan merepotkan," tolak Sakura halus.

"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan."

"Tapi―"

"Ayolah, aku mohon. Hanya mengantarmu pulang," Kakashi tak menyerah untuk membujuk wanita itu.

"―Baiklah," Kakashi bersorak senang dalam hati. Dia segera membukakan pintu penumpang dan menuntun Sakura selayaknya putri. Mobil itupun melaju pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke merasa cemas bukan main saat Sakura tak kunjung pulang. Sudah lewat dua jam dari jam Sakura biasa pulang. Sasuke tak henti-hentinya melirik jam dinding dan juga melihat ke jalanan di bawah sana. Semua kecemasannya tergambar jelas di wajah rupawan pemuda itu. Sekarang Sasuke bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Sakura saat menunggu dia pulang di malam ketika hal _**itu**_ terjadi.

Suara deru mobil menyadarkan lamunan Sasuke, _onyx_-nya sontak melihat ke bawah. Dan betapa kagetnya Sasuke saat melihat Sakura keluar dari dalam mobil berwarna putih itu bersama seorang pria. Wajahnya mengeras, tangan-tangannya terkepal erat, kedua _onyx_-nya begitu tajam seakan ingin membunuh, nafasnya tampak memburu, perasaan marah, kesal, dan kecewa begitu melekat dalam dirinya. Dia begitu panas―panas akan api cemburu. Rasa cemburu Sasuke kian melambung tak kala _onyx_-nya dengan sangat jelas menyaksikan pria itu mencium Sakura-nya tepat di bibir.

"Brengsek!" desis Sasuke tajam. Sasuke masih terus menatap tajam ke arah jalanan. Mobil itupun akhirnya pergi dan Sakura akhirnya menghilang dari pandangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Tadaima_," ucap Sakura pelan sembari membuka pintu. Walau tidak akan ada yang menjawab salamnya, Sakura tetap melakukan salah satu kebiasaan itu. Kedua alisnya mengernyit saat mendapati apartemen dalam keadaan terang, biasanya selalu gelap jika dia sudah pulang. Sakura merasa ada yang aneh. Dia bergegas melepaskan sepatunya. Sakura hampir terkena serangan jantung tak kala mendapati sosok Sasuke duduk di sofa ruang tamu dan menatap tajam dirinya. Sakura mencoba bersikap tenang.

"Kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Sakura berusaha menutupi rasa keterkejutannya.

"Darimana saja kau?" desis Sasuke tajam.

"Ini sudah larut malam. Tidurlah," Sakura enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Siapa pria itu?" Sasuke kembali bertanya dan mengacuhkan perkataan Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku mohon. Aku lelah dan aku butuh istirahat," kilah Sakura jujur. Ya. Jiwa dan tubuhnya memang terasa lelah bukan main. Dia butuh mandi dan tidur.

"SAKURA UCHIHA! JAWAB PERTANYAANKU! DARIMANA SAJA KAU? SIAPA PRIA ITU? APA YANG KAU SEMBUNYIKAN DARIKU, HAH?!" raung Sasuke penuh emosi. Dia tidak bisa menahannya atau mengendalikannya.

"Jangan berteriak padaku, Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura mencoba bersabar dan tidak terbawa emosi. Dia berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke, tapi adiknya itu tidak membiarkannya pergi begitu saja. Sasuke mencengkeram kuat pergelangan tangan kanan Sakura dan membalik paksa tubuh wanita itu agar menatapnya.

"Jangan paksa aku untuk bersikap kasar padamu lagi, Sakura," ancam Sasuke penuh penekanan. Mereka terdiam dan saling beradu tatapan. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya tajam saat mendapati sebuah bercak merah di leher jenjang Sakura. Dengan kasar, Sasuke menyingkap atasan kemeja Sakura.

"SASUKE-_KUN_!" emosi Sasuke semakin menyeruak naik tak terkendali saat kedua matanya disuguhi beberapa _kiss_ _mark_ di leher Sakura.

'_Sial! Sial! Sial! Aku melupakan bagian ini,' _batin Sakura sembari berusaha menutupi lehernya, namun sia-sia.

"APA INI?! KUTANYA PADAMU APA INI, HAH, SAKURA?!" Sasuke meraba sangat kasar leher Sakura yang terkena _kiss_ _mark_.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Hentikan! Kau menyakitiku!"

"KAU HARUS DIHUKUM!"

"Apa kau bilang barusan? Akh! Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura meronta dan berjalan tergopoh-gopoh tak kala Sasuke menyeretnya masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke. Tas yang Sakura bawa terjatuh di lorong. Pemuda itu mengunci pintu tanpa melepas cengkeramannya.

_BRUGH_

"SASUKE _-KUN_! TIDAK! HENTIKAN!" Sasuke menghempaskan Sakura ke ranjangnya dan langsung menerjang wanita itu tanpa ampun. Sasuke merobek semua pakaian Sakura. Pemuda itu membelalak syok saat melihat tubuh Sakura, juga saat merasakan celana dalam wanita itu basah dan lengket. Sasuke menggeram penuh amarah. Wanita itu, kakak perempuannya telah melakukan seks dengan seseorang.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke kembali meraung penuh amarah. Pemuda itu kalap.

"KYAAAAAA…! SASU―AKH!"

Saat itu juga, dengan kalap Sasuke memperkosa Sakura sekali lagi. Namun kali ini begitu berbeda. Benar-benar berbeda dan teramat menyakitkan, bahkan rasa sakitnya lebih dari sebelumnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari telah tiba, Sakura meringkuk di atas ranjang Sasuke. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Air mata kembali mengalir tiada henti. Sekujur tubuhnya sakit dan ngilu bukan main. Hati dan jiwanya pun kembali terluka. Kondisinya benar-benar kacau dan menyedihkan, selembar selimut milik Sasuke-lah yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Hanya Sakura yang berada dalam kamar itu. Sasuke sudah benar-benar bersikap tak manusiawi padanya. Sasuke memperkosa Sakura tiada henti, pemuda itu baru berhenti saat subuh menjelang.

_BLAM_

Sakura melirik singkat kedatangan Sasuke. Pemuda itu hanya mengenakan celana dalam juga _boxer_. Dia mendekati Sakura yang menangis tergugu. Dia berdiri di samping ranjang.

"Cukup dengan air matamu itu!"

"A-Apa… mau… mu?"

"Jawab semua pertanyaanku!"

"…"

"Kuperingatkan kau, Sakura-_oneechan_! Jawab dengan jujur atau kejadian semalam akan kembali terulang padamu di pagi ini?! Dan aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu keluar dari dalam kamar ini jika kau berani main-main denganku!" ancam Sasuke penuh penekanan.

"…"

"Kenapa kau selalu pulang malam?"

"…"

"AKH!" Sakura memekik dan meringis sakit.

"JAWAB AKU!" Sasuke sengaja menjambak kuat rambut Sakura untuk menuntut sebuah jawaban.

"Lepas…kan," Sakura berucap memohon dan berusaha melepaskan jambakannya. Dia memegangi tangan Sasuke yang menjambak rambutnya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku," Sasuke mendesis. Sakura mengangguk pelan. Tubuh Sakura sedikit terhuyung―tapi tidak sampai jatuh―saat Sasuke melepaskan jambakannya dengan kasar.

"―Aku bekerja."

"Kenapa kau bekerja?"

"Karena uang peninggalan ayah dan ibu sudah semakin tipis. Aku membutuhkan uang lebih untuk membiayai kehidupan kita," Sasuke membenarkannya dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Karena aku tidak mau membebanimu. Aku ingin kau fokus pada sekolahmu. Dan biarkan aku yang menanggung masalah keuangan ini," hati Sasuke mencelos karena jawaban Sakura barusan. Sakura sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang Sasuke lakukan dibelakangnya, dan itu membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah. Meski Sasuke sudah memperlakukan Sakura tidak pantas, wanita itu masih terus memperhatikannya.

"Tapi aku ini adikmu! Aku bisa membantumu!"

"Sudah aku bilang, kan?! Aku ingin kau fokus sekolah. Aku tidak akan pernah membebani adikku. Sebagai seorang kakak, sudah sepatutnya aku menanggung masalah ini!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke lirih sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Kau adikku. Tidak perduli apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku… kau adalah adikku. Keluargaku satu-satunya."

"…" Sakura melihat jelas kedua tangan Sasuke yang terkepal erat.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" panggil Sakura lembut.

"Apa kau juga yang selalu mengirimkan bungkusan makanan itu?"

"Ya."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?"

"Aku masih tetap kuliah. Aku bekerja sepulang kuliah."

"Apa pekerjaanmu?"

"―Aku… tidak mau memberitahumu," Sakura sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Sasuke jika dia tahu tentang pekerjaannya, dan dia tidak mau itu sampai terjadi.

"Jawab aku atau aku akan memaksamu!" seru Sasuke menuntut.

"…"

"SAKURA!"

"―Model. Aku bekerja sebagai model," ucap Sakura yang terdengar ambigu. Sasuke memincingkan kedua matanya.

"―Siapa pria yang bersamamu semalam?" Sakura benar-benar bersyukur Sasuke tidak bertanya lebih lanjut mengenai kejelasan model seperti apa yang dia maksud.

"Dia Kakashi Hatake. Fotografer di tempatku bekerja."

"Apa semalam sebelum kau pulang… kau melakukan seks dengannya juga?"

"APA?! Tidak. Itu tidak benar. Dia hanya mengantarku pulang. Tidak lebih."

"Tidak lebih, hn?" sinis Sasuke.

"…"

"Lalu, bagaimana kau akan menjelaskan ciuman selamat malam di depan gedung apartemen kemarin, juga mengenai _kiss mark, _dan bekas sperma itu, hn, Sakura-_oneechan_?"

"―Baiklah. Soal ciuman itu memang benar. Tapi dia menyerangku duluan dan aku tidak sempat menghindar."

"LALU DENGAN SIAPA KAU MELAKUKAN SEKS SEMALAM, HAH?!"

"Sasuke-_kun_―"

_DRRTTT DRRTTT DRRTTT_

Kalimat Sakura terputus karena getaran ponsel Sasuke yang ada di atas meja nakas. Sasuke dengan emosi mengambil ponselnya.

"APA?!"

"…"

"Kau bercandakan?!"

"…"

"Tch! Baiklah. Aku akan kesana secepatnya!"

_KLIK_

Sasuke buru-buru mengambil pakaian di lemari secara acak dan langsung mengenakannya.

"Jangan coba-coba untuk kabur, Sakura! Aku akan pastikan kau tetap di dalam kamar ini sampai aku kembali!"

"Sasu―"

"Urusan kita belum selesai!"

"_Chotto matte_! Sasuke-_kun_!"

_BLAM_―_CKREK_

Terlambat sudah, Sasuke sudah mengunci pintu kamarnya. Dan sekarang dia terkurung. Tidak bisa kemana-mana. Hari ini adalah hari minggu dan seharusnya dia ada jadwal pemotretan yang cukup padat, tepatnya dua jam lagi. Dan dengan terpaksa tak bisa dihadiri. Sialnya, Sakura baru sadar kalau tasnya terjatuh di lorong apartemen, dimana ponselnya berada dalam tas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah urusannya dengan _kelompok_nya selesai, Sasuke bergegas pulang tapi sayangnya Naruto berhasil menahannya.

"Kenapa kau terburu-buru sekali, _Teme_?"

"Aku ada urusan."

"Ayolah, _Teme_. Kau tidak mau ikut berpesta, hmm? Biasanya kau selalu mau," bujuk Naruto.

"Tidak untuk saat ini, _Dobe_."

"Ayolah, _Teme_. Sebentar saja, ya?"

"Cih! Baiklah. Satu jam."

"_Okay! Let's party, guys!_" seru Naruto penuh semangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-_kun_~" seorang wanita bertubuh molek berambut merah merangkul manja Sasuke dari arah belakang.

"Menjauh dariku, Karin!" sentak Sasuke kasar.

"Cih! Galak sekali kau ini," goda Karin. Wanita itu tidak menyerah dan terus mengeratkan rangkulan hingga membuat Sasuke sulit bernapas.

"LEPASKAN!" bentak Sasuke muak.

"Iya… iya… aku lepaskan," Karin melepaskan kedua rangkulan tangannya dari leher Sasuke dan mengambil duduk di samping kanan Sasuke. Mereka berdua berada di _mini_ _bar_ di kondominium Naruto.

"Hei, Naruto? Apa kau _**majalah**_ baru?" tanya Kiba.

"Hmm... aku ada yang baru tapi beda dengan biasanya. Apa kau mau, Kiba?"

"Cepat berikan padaku, Naruto!" Naruto mengambil majalah yang mereka maksud, sebuah majalah dewasa.

"Wow… tak kusangka kau membeli yang ini?" komentar Kiba setelah menerima majalah itu. Naruto kembali berpesta dengan dua wanita temannya. Kiba mulai membolak-balik majalah itu dan kedua matanya terpaku pada sebuah halaman. Dia kenal betul model yang berpose panas di dalam halaman majalah itu. Kiba dengan tergesa membuka halaman lain dan nyaris semua halaman modelnya sama, ada yang sendiri, ada juga yang bersama model lain.

"SASUKE!" teriak Kiba spontan. Pemuda penyuka anjing itu dengan tergesa melangkah menuju Sasuke yang kembali digoda Karin, tapi tampak cuek.

"Jangan berteriak padaku, Kiba," balas Sasuke datar sembari memainkan gelas berisi _martini vermouth_.

"Kau harus melihat majalah ini!" perintah Kiba sambil menyodorkan majalah yang dia pegang pada Sasuke.

"Cih! Sasuke-_kun_ mana tertarik dengan majalah ini," celetuk Karin ketus.

"Hn."

"Diam kau, Karin! Sasuke, pokoknya kau harus melihatnya! Aku yakin kau akan terkena serangan jantung setelah melihatnya!" desak Kiba.

"Aku tidak tertarik," tolak Sasuke datar.

"Lihat dulu, bodoh! Disini ada foto kakakmu! Sakura Uchiha!" seru Kiba sambil menunjukkan sebuah halaman pada Sasuke.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Sasuke seketika menoleh ke Kiba dan melirik halaman majalah itu.

"Lihat dan perhatikan!" Sasuke segera menyambar majalah itu dari Kiba. Dia terus membolak-balik halaman majalahnya. Dan ternyata apa yang dikatakan oleh Kiba adalah benar. Karin bahkan tak percaya saat melihat kakak dari laki-laki yang dia sukai terpampang jelas di dalam majalah itu dengan beragam pose―panas, seksi, menggoda, nakal, polos, memelas―dengan beragam kostum yang dia kenakan―_bikini_, _yukata_ tipis, _lingerie, _seragam pemandu sorak, perawat, _maid, bunny girl _sampai _cheongsam_―beberapa di antaranya bahkan nyaris telanjang. Sasuke meremas kuat penuh emosi majalah itu dan membuangnya dengan kasar ke lantai.

'―_Model. Aku bekerja sebagai model.'_

"Brengsek!" emosi Sasuke memuncak dengan sangat cepat.

"Aku pergi!"

"Sasuke-_kun_?!" seru Karin.

"HOI, SASUKE?!" teriak Kiba. Sasuke melangkah tergesa hingga tak sengaja menabrak bahu Naruto, namun dia acuhkan.

"_Teme_! Kalau―_Teme_? OI, _TEME_?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua setengah jam telah berlalu setelah Sasuke meninggalkannya seorang diri. Perasaan wanita sudah sedikit membaik dari sebelumnya. Sakura ingin sekali membersihkan tubuhnya yang terasa basah, lengket dan letih, tapi sayangnya kamar mandi hanya ada satu dan itupun berada di dekat dapur. Sakura membersihkan tubuhnya dengan seadanya dan meminjam kaos Sasuke untuk dipakainya.

Tanpa Sakura ketahui, Sasuke telah pulang dengan emosi membara dalam dirinya. Langkah Sasuke terhenti saat dia akan menuju kamarnya, terhenti di lorong karena getaran berserta nada dering ponsel Sakura. Sebuah panggilan masuk.

"Kakashi Hatake?" gumam Sasuke membaca _ID caller_-nya. Tanpa banyak berpikir, Sasuke mengangkat panggilan itu, ada beberapa pertanyaan yang ingin dia ajukan pada Kakashi. Pria itu pasti tahu segalanya―itulah yang Sasuke pikirkan.

"_Sakura-san? Kenapa kau baru mengangkat teleponku? Yang lebih penting… kenapa kau sampai sekarang belum datang? Kita punya agenda yang padat. Hallo, Sakura-san?"_

"Hn?"

"_Kau… siapa?"_

"Sasuke Uchiha, adik Sakura Uchiha."

"_Oh. Jadi, kau adiknya Sakura-san, ya? Ngomong-ngomong… dimana kakakmu?"_

"Dia… sedang sakit. Jadi, dia tidak akan masuk bekerja," dusta Sasuke.

"_Sayang sekali. Tapi baiklah. Aku mengerti. Aku akan katakan pada yang lain. Semoga Sakura-san cepat sembuh, Sasuke-san."_

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu. Kau tidak keberatan?" Sasuke berucap cepat agar Kakashi tidak mematikan panggilan.

"_Hn? Tentu."_

"Apa… kakakku benar-benar bekerja sebagai model majalah dewasa?"

"_Are? Apa Sakura-san tidak memberitahumu? Kupikir dia sudah memberitahumu. Dan yeah… dia memang bekerja sebagai model majalah dewasa. Apa kau_―"

"Kau menyukai kakakku?" potong Sasuke.

"_Bohong kalau aku tidak menyukainya. Tapi sayangnya dia sama sekali tidak tertarik padaku. Sebenarnya yang menyukai Sakura-san itu banyak. Terutama model laki-laki, karyawan bahkan bos kami_―_"_

Sasuke mengepalkan genggamannya pada ponsel Sakura juga satu tangannya yang bebas.

"―_Sakura-san memang dekat banyak pria. Tapi dia hanya menganggap kami semua sebagai rekan kerja, tidak lebih, walau kami menyukainya, dia tetap biasa saja. Sasuke-san_―_"_

_PRAAAAKKKKK_

Sasuke membanting keras ponsel kakaknya hingga tercerai beberapa bagian. Semuanya sudah cukup jelas. Emosinya semakin tak terkendali. Wajahnya mengeras luar biasa. Nafasnya memburu. Dengan cepat dia melangkah menuju kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura sedikit terlonjak saat mendengar suara ribut kecil di luar sana.

'_Apa yang terjadi?'_

_BRAK_

Sakura kembali terlonjak kaget saat pintu kamar Sasuke dijeblak keras oleh si pemilik kamar.

"Sasu―" Sakura seketika mengatupkan bibirnya saat melihat air muka, termasuk sorot mata Sasuke yang penuh emosi, begitu menyeramkan. Sasuke menatap Sakura begitu nyalang dan terselip rasa kecewa.

"A-Ada apa?" Sakura mulai ketakutan. Sakura melangkah mundur dengan refleks saat Sasuke melangkah maju. Jantung Sakura berdegup dengan kencangnya setiap Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya. Jantung Sakura seperti mencelos keluar saat Sasuke melewatinya. Sakura enggan berbalik dan tetap membelakangi Sasuke, pun dengan pemuda itu yang kini tengah membuka laci mejanya, mengambil sesuatu.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke dengan nada yang sangat dingin tapi juga mengintimidasi disaat bersamaan. Sakura memilih bungkam, tapi Sasuke yakin Sakura mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

"Kau bilang kau bekerja sebagai model, kan? Model seperti apa yang kau maksud itu, hn, _onee-chan_?!"

'_Tamat sudah riwayatku,' _batin Sakura.

"A-Aku… aku… Sasuke-_kun_… aku…"

"BICARA YANG JELAS!" bentak Sasuke lantang. Mereka masih saling membelakangi satu sama lain. Sasuke meremas kuat benda yang dia ambil dari dalam laci.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu!" jawab Sakura dengan nada cepat.

"Tidak bisa memberitahuku… atau tidak mau memberitahuku?"

"Sasuke―"

"KAU BEKERJA SEBAGAI MODEL MAJALAH DEWASA, KAN, SAKURA UCHIHA?!" Sakura terpaku di tempat, jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak. Dia bungkam. Sasuke menganggap bungkamnya Sakura sebagai kebenaran atas pernyataannya.

"Aku benar, kan?!"

"Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku, Sasuke-_kun_. A-Aku tidak punya pilihan. Aku sudah berusaha keras mencari pekerjaan lain, tapi… tapi aku selalu gagal. Dan… dia datang menemuiku. Menawarkanku sebuah pekerjaan," jelas Sakura jujur. Dia masih terpaku di tempatnya, tidak berani menatap Sasuke, atau bergerak seinci pun.

"Kenapa harus menjadi model murahan itu, Sakura?! KENAPA?!"

"AKU TERPAKSA!" Sakura mulai terisak kembali.

"Kalau saja dari awal kau jujur padaku… aku pasti akan membantu. Dan kau…! KAU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BEKERJA SEBAGAI MODEL MURAHAN ITU!"

"Kumohon… jangan terus menyudutkanku."

"SAKURA―"

"Kau pikir… setelah malam dimana kau memperkosaku… semuanya akan tetap sama?! TIDAK! Semuanya berubah! Aku takut padamu, Sasuke! Adikku sendiri! Tapi… hanya ada satu yang tidak akan berubah… rasa sayangku padamu!"

"CUKUP!"

"…" Sakura terisak dalam diamnya.

"Sakura, apa kau tidak pernah membayangkan perasaanku saat tahu kau menjadi model murahan itu?!" Sakura mengepalkan tangan dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Rasanya aku ingin sekali mencongkel semua mata pria saat melihat tubuh telanjangmu di majalah itu!"

"…"

"Kau bilang kau menyayangiku. Tapi apa kau benar-benar memikirkan perasaanku?!"

"…"

"TIDAK!"

"Sasuke-_kun_―"

"Katakan dengan jujur padaku, Sakura. Dengan siapa kau melakukan seks semalam?!" Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat dengan tangan yang masih mengepal dan terisak.

"D-Dia mendatangi ruang gantiku setelah pemotretan. L-Lalu dia memperkosaku. Bosku… direktur tempatku bekerja. Kabuto. Kabuto Yakushi," jawab Sakura dengan nada pilu.

_BRUGH_

Sakura jatuh terduduk dengan menangkup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Sasuke menggertakkan giginya dengan tangan terkepal kuat.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku, Sasuke-_kun_. Hiks… Hiks… Hiks…"

_TAP TAP TAP TAP_

Sasuke melangkah dengan cepat. Sakura sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya. Dia hanya bisa menangis meratapi nasibnya. Bahkan Sakura seakan mengabaikan suara pintu yang tertutup dan terkunci dari luar. Sasuke kembali pergi dengan mengurung dirinya. Dia tidak tahu, tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke meninggalkan apartemen dengan motor peninggalan kakaknya―Itachi. Dia mengendarainya dengan kecepatan penuh.

Sasuke berhenti di depan sebuah gedung. Dan di gedung itulah, kakaknya bekerja sebagai model majalah dewasa. Alamat ini, juga foto Kabuto Yakushi, Sasuke ketahui dari teman satu _kelompok_nya―Suigetsu.

Saat Sasuke akan turun, matanya menyipit tajam saat melihat Kabuto keluar seorang diri, masuk ke dalam mobilnya yang terparkir di depan gedung. Sasuke kembali menyalakan motornya dan mengikuti kemana laju mobil Kabuto pergi.

Mobil yang Kabuto kendarai memasuki sebuah kawasan apartemen mewah. Sasuke terus mengikuti Kabuto hingga masuk ke _basement_ gedung yang berfungsi sebagai tempat parkir. Tak ada kecurigaan.

Setelah Kabuto keluar dari mobilnya, Sasuke lagi-lagi mengikuti Kabuto hingga satu _lift_ dengan pria itu. Kabuto sendiri bodohnya sama sekali tidak menaruh curiga pada Sasuke. Pria itu malah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

_Lift_ itu membawa mereka ke lantai teratas gedung apartemen. Kabuto lah yang pertama keluar, diikuti Sasuke dengan menjaga jarak. Saat Kabuto sudah masuk ke dalam apartemennya, Sasuke memperhatikan dalam diam lalu melangkah mendekati pintu apartemen itu dan dengan terburu-buru Sasuke menekan bel. Pintu terbuka dan dibuka langsung oleh Kabuto.

"Kau―" Kabuto mengetahui pemuda ini, tapi tidak mengenalnya. Pemuda yang satu _lift _dengannya tadi. Tapi, ada urusan apa pemuda ini dengan Kabuto?

Sasuke dengan cepat mendorong Kabuto masuk ke dalam apartemen dan menutup pintu―pintu akan otomatis terkunci jika sudah menutup.

"APA-APAAN KAU?!"

_BANG_

Satu butir peluru langsung bersarang di jantung Kabuto, teredam sempurna hingga tak menimbulkan bunyi letupan peluru yang ditembakan. Pria itu membelalakan matanya dan seketika tumbang ke lantai. Sasuke berjalan mendekati tubuh Kabuto yang mulai sekarat.

"K-Kau―"

_BANG BANG_

Sasuke kembali menghujani 2 peluru. Satu di otak dan di jantung. Dan sudah dipastikan Kabuto tewas dalam sekian detik. Sasuke kembali mengingat kakaknya yang dilecehkan oleh Kabuto, pemuda itu menghujani selangkangan Kabuto dengan peluru di pistolnya hingga isinya habis tak bersisa. Darah memuncrat dari selangkangan Kabuto. Tak ada ekspresi berarti dari wajah Sasuke, begitu datar saat dia memulai aksinya.

Sasuke masih belum merasa puas. Dia menuju dapur apartemen, tampak mencari sesuatu. Tak disangka-sangak, di salah satu laci meja _kitchen set_, Sasuke menemukan pisau daging, juga sarung tangan yang menggantung. Dia memakai sarung tangan yang dia temukan. Sasuke mengambil dan menatap pisau daging yang mengkilap tajam itu. Sebuah seringai lebar yang sarat akan nafsu membunuh tercetak di wajah Sasuke. Pemuda menghampiri mayat Kabuto, dan dengan ekspresi tanpa emosi, dia memutilasi mayat Kabuto menjadi 6 bagian―kepala, badan, 2 tangan dan 2 kaki. Sasuke melakukannya dengan sangat rapi hingga tak meninggalkan noda darah di tubuhnya.

_PRANG_

Sasuke membuang begitu saja pisau daging berlumuran darah dan sarung tangan yang dia pakai itu di lantai apartemen. Setelah puas menghabisi Kabuto, Sasuke buru-buru kabur. Apartemen yang dalam keadaan lengang cukup menguntungkan bagi Sasuke, meski begitu dia tetap berusaha bersikap setenang air.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari semakin sore, Sakura meringkuk di depan ranjang, di lantai kamar. Tatapannya begitu kosong. Air matanya sudah mengering, meninggalkan bengkak di kedua matanya.

_CKREK_―_BLAM_

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura. Dia berdiri menjulang di depan Sakura. Kedua _onyx_-nya menyiratkan sesuatu yang tak terbaca. Tangan kanan Sasuke berada dalam kantong celana jaketnya, seperti ingin mengambil sesuatu. Sakura mendongkak menatap Sasuke. Dia tersenyum sangat lemah.

"Sasuke-_kun_," lirih Sakura.

"Berdiri," perintah Sasuke. Sakura menuruti perintah adiknya. Dengan perlahan dia berdiri dan menatap Sasuke dengan beragam emosi dalam _emerald_-nya yang kini tak bercahaya lagi. Jarak mereka cukup dekat.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku―"

_BANG_

Kedua mata Sakura membulat syok dengan bibir bergetar. Dia menunduk dan menatap jantungnya yang telah berlubang―darah mulai merembes dari lubang di jantungnya, lalu tatapannya beralih pada Sasuke yang menatap datar dirinya, tapi tersirat bersalah, sakit dan cinta.

"Sasu―" Sakura mulai sulit menompang dirinya sendiri. Hingga sekian detik setelahnya Sakura jatuh terlentang ke ranjang. Air mata wanita itu kembali mengalir. Sasuke merangkak menaiki ranjang dan memenjarakan Sakura dalam kungkungannya. Mereka saling beradu tatapan, namun berbeda arti.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura-_oneechan_," bersamaan itu pula, Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya dan wanita itupun tewas.

"Aku terlalu mencintaimu hingga aku tidak mau membagimu dengan siapapun… lagi," lanjut Sasuke lirih. Dengan sorot mata aneh, pun dengan ekspresinya, tidak jauh beda seperti seorang psikopat, orang gila. Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura, lalu merambat turun menciumi kedua kelopak mata, lalu hidung, pipi kanan, pipi kiri, dan berakhir di bibir. Sasuke hanya mengecupnya tapi dengan durasi yang lama.

Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sakura, membelitkan lidah mereka lalu menari bersama meski lidah Sakura sudah kaku. Sasuke terus saja memainkan lidah mereka, kadang dia juga melumat, mengulum, menghisap dan menggigit bibir―mayat―Sakura secara bergantian.

Selagi sibuk dengan ciuman tak biasa itu. Sasuke mulai melucuti pakaiannya sendiri. Sasuke menghentikan sejenak ciuman itu dan mulai melucuti pakaian yang Sakura kenakan. Ah, kaos miliknya dipakai oleh Sakura rupanya. Hanya kaos kebesaran bernoda darah di bagian jantung, tanpa pakaian dalam.

Sasuke memandangi tubuh Sakura dengan tatapan kagum dan cinta untuk beberapa saat, meski di bagian dada, tepat di jantung Sakura, darah telah mengalir dari lubangnya. Pemuda gila itu meraba setiap inci kulit tubuh Sakura yang suhu tubuhnya kian menurun secara konstan, tak lagi hangat tapi juga belum terasa dingin. Sasuke menatap sejenak tangannya yang ternoda darah Sakura, lalu menjilati darah di tangan dengan penuh nikmat. Sasuke mulai menciumi Sakura dan meremas kedua payudara Sakura dengan begitu lembut dan penuh cinta. Lagi, tangan Sasuke ternoda darah dan dia seakan tak perduli.

Sasuke melepaskan bibir mereka. Dia merambat turun. Kedua tangannya bergerak untuk menahan kedua kaki Sakura. Kepala Sasuke merengsek masuk mendekati vagina Sakura. Gigi-giginya menggigit gemas klistoris Sakura, melumatnya lalu menghisapnya. Lidahnya kemudian masuk ke dalam lubang kecil vagina Sakura, bergerak keluar-masuk dengan sesekali melakukan gerakan zig-zag dan menggelitiki lorongnya. Tak ada cairan pelicin yang keluar―Sasuke cuek-cuek saja, karena memang sistem di tubuh Sakura telah mati. Tak ada suara berarti selain bunyi kecapan di selangkangan Sakura. Sasuke masih terus menggerayangi tubuh mayat Sakura dengan penuh cinta dan gairah.

Sasuke melepaskan cengkeramannya pada kedua kaki Sakura dan kedua tangannya beralih ke payudara Sakura, dia kembali meremasnya. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya menegang seperti dia akan mencapai klimaks. Sasuke mempercepat cumbuannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia bergerak cepat mengubah posisinya dan menyemburkan spermanya tepat di depan vagina Sakura sembari mendesah nikmat.

Sasuke memposisikan dirinya untuk memasuki tubuh mayat Sakura. Sasuke mendesah nikmat dan panjang saat penisnya berhasil masuk ke dalam vagina Sakura dengan sedikit usaha. Penisnya telah sepenuhnya masuk, dibantu dengan lelehan sperma yang menghiasi vagina Sakura.

Tubuh Sasuke menumpu pada kedua tangan yang mencengkeram sprei kasur. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Sasuke mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, menyodok vagina Sakura dengan penuh semangat.

Sasuke terus-menerus mendesah nikmat dan menyebut nama Sakura tak kala dia menyetubuhi mayat kakaknya. Kepuasan dan rasa nikmat begitu kentara di air mukanya. Gerakan pinggul Sasuke makin lama makin liar―beringas. Dan tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi dia kembali klimaks. Sasuke mendesah panjang dan kembali menyebutkan nama kakaknya saat dia menembakkan spermanya ke dalam rahim Sakura.

Sasuke melepaskan penisnya, tapi dia tak beranjak pergi. Dia menatap wajah Sakura penuh arti. Tak berapa lama kemudian, dia mengambil pistol yang dia gunakan untuk membunuh Kabuto dan Sakura―Sasuke telah mengisi kembali pistol itu hanya dengan 2 peluru tepat saat di tiba di apartemen. Sasuke mengarahkan moncong pistol itu tepat ke jantung. Dia menarik pelatuknya tanpa keragu-raguan.

_BANG_

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Sasuke jatuh di samping mayat Sakura dan pistol itu dia jatuhkan ke lantai, darah merembes dari lubang di dada Sasuke.

Dengan gerakan payah, Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura yang tak hangat ke dalam pelukannya. Sasuke memeluk mayat Sakura dengan sangat erat penuh posesif. Waktunya sudah tidak lama lagi dan Sasuke menyadarinya.

"Dengan ini… tidak akan ada yang akan memisahkan kita, _onee-chan_. Kita akan bersama… selamanya," ucap Sasuke lirih, mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura. Beberapa detik kemudian, Sasuke menutup kedua matanya dan dia meninggal tepat saat matanya tertutup. Tapi, pemuda itu tersenyum bahagia di akhir hidupnya. Mayat mereka dalam kondisi berpelukan dan juga telanjang bulat di atas ranjang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu minggu kemudian, apartemen tempat Uchiha bersaudara tinggal itu dipenuhi oleh polisi, tetangga juga teman-teman mereka yang mendengar kabar duka tewasnya Uchiha bersaudara. Tiga hari sebelumnya, polisi menemukan mayat Kabuto yang termutilasi di apartemennya sendiri. Kedua berita itu langsung menjadi _hot_ _news_ di seluruh penjuru _Jepang_.

Dan rahasia kebenaran antara Sakura dan Uchiha benar-benar terbawa mati. Tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_**OWARI…**_


End file.
